


"Hyung Makes a Pretty Girl!"

by Summer_Forest



Category: VIXX
Genre: Adorable Ravi, Fluff, From drama W-Two Worlds, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Brat, Hongbin as Yeonjoon, Ken is mother-hen, M/M, Pining, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Forest/pseuds/Summer_Forest
Summary: ''So what was it all about, um? First you don't want me, then you get jealous that there is actually someone who does and now you are having doubts?! What on earth Han Sang-hyuk! - please do get a grip on either you are a bi-- or not, unless you want us to disband!''''Just shut up! I am neither. Neither.''''Then what-''''I am only Hongbinsexual!''''...... .''\/\//\/\/\/\/\//\/Hyuk and Hongbin have always been quite a pair since their tight bonding back in 2012.Inseparable friends..sharing hobbies and spending time together; Between breaks watching animes and munching on honey crisps. All was good, but recently things escalated rather differently regarding those two; and quickly soon after the parody of 'W' drama finished (which the said young men and the rest of VIXX took part in), the magnae started treating his favourite Hyung strangely.....and that's when it all got out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi dears! It's going to be a tight update schedule so please anticipate a regular update.

Hopefully you like it.

If you do, then my job is done!

Let's crack on!

* * *

''Dear me, Han Sanghyuk! You better explain what your earbuds do in my Oreo Milk Crunchies bowl!'' Ravi exclaimed, half across the kitchen table to the standing near the entrance door, a disheveled maknae.

''Aish, hyung, can you be more noisier?'' The youngest scrunched his nose in visible disgust and made his way towards a raging rapper. ''I have a lil headache.''

''Whatever. Just next time, it will be something _else.''_

 _'_ ''Why, are you threatening me, hyung?''

''Yes..''

''Oh, spare your time.'' Hyuk splattered some milk in an empty cup nearby, before slamping into a chair. '' I am in no mood-''

'Ouch! Hyung!''

''You better not be so snarky this early in the morning. What's got your knickers in?''

''Nothing. I just...yesterday was a pain in the neck. I really hate those variety shows.''

Ravi knitted his brows in confusion. ''Magnae _hates_ those types of shows? Are you serious?'' He, then, poked his finger at the youngest forehead. ''Is it you or some sort of an imposter inhabitting our lovely sweet pie magnae? You being not yourself - tell me.''

Hyuk swallowed hard, putting his spoon aside and casting his eyes down. ''Argh..It's actually Beannie-hyung.''

''What about him?'' More confusion insured.

''I- I think he's got more handsome.''

''Well, he di-'' Ravi blinked, as if putting two and two together. ''So, you think Hongbin has got prettier?''

At what the younger started terribly disagreeing shaking his head and making strange hands gestures.''Nopie, no! Definitely not a way you are suggesting.''

''Phew, I got such a scare right now.''

''Nah, I like..like girls with long silky, a bit curly at ends hair and tall, very tall also types. With huge olive shaped eyes and slime waist but shoulders- they must be perceivable, you know what I mean hyung, like Hon-'' Hyuk stumbled upon a dangerous territory and decided to shut up altogether.

''Hyuk-ah, you should go to your room now and have a bit of rest, you are probably still sore from yesterday's performance.'' Ravi patted his magnae's head fatherly, hiding his sly smile. ''It will all be okay when you wake up. Trust me.''

''Aright-''

''What's gonna be _okay_?''

Both turned around at the sound of their visuals voice and while Ravi went completely numb, mumbling something alike ' _Oh my cricket!'_ Hyuk was beyond repair, breaking his mug on the floor and getting himself wet. What a fortune no one was to see his poor sight. It would be shockers to the whole dorm.

''Yeon-Joo-ssi, no- um Honbinnie, why are you-''

The girl, khm the boy, was dressed in a white knee-long dress, wearing laced tights and ballet shoes. Mascara and light rosy lipgloss smudged around the corners of his every-girls-dream kissable lips.

''Hyuk-ah is something the matter?''

Lashes were fluttered innocently and magnae was not ready to response.

''I think you both need a time for yourselves. See you in two hours.'' Ravi got up swiftly, leaving the scene with nothing but tremendous anticipation of what was to come if their youngest was to make a move on Hongbin in that state - it was evident the scandal could be imminent but a mere thought that those two clumsy idiots would be suffering from their pining for too long, made rapper's chest clench with an avoidable pity and damn be gossips and other stuff if it meant that at least, they could profess their feelings to each other without any prying eyes.

As soon as it was just the two of best friends in the room, the awkward silence hung like a rainy cloud on them. Waiting to pour down any moment.

Hyuk decided it was enough suffering of his own and standing up, strided towards seemingly oblivious Hongbin. It was when they were inches apart, the muscles on the raven boy's face twerked and he lowered it shyly. ''I probably made myself an utter cretin, dressing up like the heroine from that drama, yeah?''

Tentative fingers touched Hongbin's chin gently. ''Look at me.'' As if to encourage it, they ascended on plush cheeks, cupping them tenderly. ''You are beautiful.''

The chocolate orbs met Hyuk's, striking the latest with a power of lighting. So much ferocity and at the same time vulnerability was carved in to the very core of Hongbin's soul that his eyes were practically absorbing magnae with it's intensity. Taking away all of his previous nervousnes - only bold desire to full fill his long-time dream was left. And that was what no one could steal from his grip.

''Really? Do you like me like _that_?''

''I told you last night, didn't I.''

'' So girly?'

''...Ah, yes. Yeon-Joo-ah.''

 

 

 

 


	2. The Night is Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuk starting to get jealous. Hongbin is oblivious.

Hello dears,

So here is another update as promised. Please don't throw slippers at me!! I know it's been that! long since I updated, but I hopey you will continue supporting this story, as I am continuing writing it:) Thank you for sticking up with me!

Enjoy!

* * *

 

` _'Really? Do you like me like **that**?'_ `

` _'I told you last night, didn't I?'_ `

` _'_ ` ` _So girly?'_ `

` _'...ah, yes. Yeon-Joo-ah.'_ `

 

><><

Chapter I

'The Night Is Young'

\- The Day Before In The Backstage Room of VIXX - (after the parody of 'W-Worlds')

 

 

The whole place was emitting the aftertaste of lasted through the night recording. Milling around crew - in hurry ready to pack up the rest of the camera sets; the stylists finishing off cleansing the make-ups they'd been mastering just hours ago - carelessly forgetting to wipe some excess powder blush from their 'models' cheeks, and absolutely exhausted group of boys, acting as each other's shadows-  with no desire left but to get into the van and in no time rush off to their respectful beds.

It was what deemed to be a normal day schedule for quite a famous idol band.

A three what? - hours of sleep; for breakfast carton orange juice and a constant reminder from the manager to be on diet; luckily it was, when the promotions ended, so that either a day out in a restaurant or a chicken order at twelve in the morning, was not regarded as breaking the law.

But boys would not be boys if it wasn't in their nature to rebel; subsequently that was, what happened after their fateful recording on MBC StarShow360. And precisely, what turned some of the members lives upside down but in a good or bad way, no one knew for sure.

***

''Hyuk-ah, give me back my glasses!''

''Nope, nopie, nope.'' Magnae of the group sing-songed, sprinting off and landing, quite generously with his whole body on top of the poor Ken, who, happened by fashion, getting his t-shirt off at that precise moment. But instead of another scolding band mate, Sanghyuk got more praise for his display of good-natured, childish acting skills. What a mother hen, Ken!

However...

''Aigoo, Hyukkie, you have to stop munching on chicken so much. I can't feel my stomach under your heavy weight!'' Ken said, smiling, after succeeding in putting his t-shirt on. ''Now, let me go, or I will coerce you into a mad-hugging session!'' The singer pushed gently on the chest of pouting Sanghyuk and as the latter was plainly messing around, he rolled off, complying.

''Not fair, hyung! You can't mean that I am fat, can you?''

Though all he got as response, was a retreating back and a nonchalant wave off, it didn't stop him from pouting some more.

''Ah, that hyung.'' Sanghyuk sighed. All the playfulness suddenly disappearing.

He's been treated like a kid for almost five years now and it never seemed to bother him that much before, as he was truly a smol bean to all of his members. But soon enough, _the fluffy-cutie pie_ Sanghyukie, who used to sleep safely with his hyung's - tackled behind their backs and who never made a proper long sentences at music broadcasts interviews, was no longer a teenager, but a young man of age - that seemed to promise more things, more _stranger_ things, which the boy could no longer deny himself of.

And such things could be far more unreachable than he'd ever imagined.

''Hongbin~ah, can you pass over my earphones? I am sitting too far to reach 'em.'' Ravi said, drawing the magnaes attention to the back of the room, and the person heading towards them.

The epitome of the group's charms that was: Hongbin-hyung. Or simply - Hyuk's favourite cuddling pillow entered the backstage room quietly; still in his character's clothes: the yellowish, petite girly dress flowing down - not managing enough to cover up his long, pale legs; and the summer-like make-up, with a tint of peach lipgloss covering his plushy heart-shaped lips - so ready to be kissed. No wonder, the audience took the parody so well - his beautiful hyung looked the charming part of _Yeon-Joo_ ~ssi!

Among the members, he was the only one left who didn't change into his casuals yet; though they had no dance practice early in the morning, they all had to return to the dorms by two o'clock.

As if his hyung ever did things like everyone else.

''Here they are.'' Hongbin took the abandoned earphones and put them on the dressing table near Ravi, then proceeded to his own mirrow and sat down on the stool.

''Thanks, ya dear.'' The rapper smiled and then did something which deemed to be so uncharacteristic of him that it even made Leo snicker out of silliness of his action: Ravi got off his chair and went sneakily behind oblivious Hongin, who was busy taking things from his make-up kit. The former lowered his head a bit, puckered his lips and snatched a photo with the both of them in a very intimate pose, almost like secret sweethearts.

However the sound of a flash startled Hongbin right away but it was too late; the beaming Ravi was out of the visual's space before he even could tell him off for being so cheeky.

''Hyung! What did you do that for?!'' Hongbin whined, following Ravi to his hiding place next to the packing his own stuff Leo.

''Yeon-Joo~ssi is so pretty, it may flare up many fangirls!'' Ravi danced around two singers, quickly blocking any attempts of Hongbin to get his property back.

''Yah! Delete it right this instant!''

''Hongbinnie, you are my girlfriend from now on, hee-hee. Get used to it!''

''Never! You are not manly enough to me.'' Hongbin smacked in what was a desperate move Ravi's shoulder but sadly to the latter, his hand met rapper's head. ''Wow! Ouchie!''

''Serves you right! Now give me back my phone!''

Hyuk watched in silence the exchange between his hyungs, sitting on the nearby chair. Not amused at all.

He finished packing his bag a while ago, and was almost done, but the odd grumpy stomach bugs kept making him feel uncomfortable by only looking at the pair of his two most beloved hyungs joking around together.

Without him.

It never occured to him to want to interfere in their pranks before, nor he felt strangely allienated like he was now, especially when Hongbinnie paid more attention to other members and...not _him._ On the contrary, he sought out his charming hyung's smiles all the time but he did so with others as well and vice versa. They were like a family. It was natural- having lived together for almost seven years for now.

But today, Hyuk wished he could be somewhere else. Somewhere else where his dear hyung's laugh wouldn't be ringing in his ears because of others.

''Aish!'' The magnae cried after being patted forcefully on the head.

''Hyuk~ah, help me out! Hongbeanie doesn't want our _love_ to be shared on twitter!'' Ravi fake complained, getting in Hyuk's line of vision and putting the phone in his hands. ''Do something about it, hehe, good dongseang.'' With that he disappeared into the halway, leaving a more confused magnae in the company of the owner of the phone and Leo-hyung's smirking face.

Hyuk looked down at the source of their prank and the minute he did so, another strange sensation in his chest howled with jealousy. Although all he managed was a meak: ''H--hyung, I..--take it-''

The phone was snatched off from magnae's hands in a matter of seconds;

"Hyuk~ah, I suggest you go back to the van. You partner in crime has vanished." Hongbin said, making his way back to his seat. No smiles. Or his usual Hongbinnie-eloquent self. Just a dry response. The little beastie in Hyuk's chest was not pleased in the slightest at this.

''He is not.'' Hyuk mumbled, angrily to himself.

''What?'' Hongbin asked, eyes glued to the screen and his back still towards Sanghyuk.

''Nothing. _Hyung_.''

Magnae sunk in his chair lower. His lips curled in a sulky grimace, and for once in his life he let his stubborness triumph over an expected obedience.

***

After a torturous fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence in the backstage room, Hongbin finally decided to check upon the magnae, who grew quieter since Leo-hyung had gone out of the room with his stuff: thoroughly ready to get to others in the van. Of course, it would not be Leo-hyung, if he didn't forget to clumsily trip over a chair in his bizarre attempt to show some strange, approving hand-signs to Hyuk. But thankfully, he stood up quickly with no bruises, though the same smirk Hongbin saw their vocalist wearing thrice for today, was playing on his lips so menacingly and suspiciously, that it was even scary for the stoic person like the visual.

It wasn't a secret for the whole group, plus managers and coordi-noonas that Leo-hyung was a cute fluffy ball of sunshine. Although for the group's image, he had to be an absolute double of mean Jack Frost ! - (that much he was desired by his devoted fangirls for his bad boy image!). So he couldn't risk being exposed, thus seeing his 'trademark' meanie smirk plastered all over his face was quite a strange sight for the visual's nerves, which told him something was off. And everyone seemed to know that, except for Hongbin.

And to make things worse, Sanghyuk was being poutier than usual, leaving no chance for Hongbin to actually sober up and act upon his urge to ask what was happening.

'Hyuk-ah?'

'Uh-huh.'

Hongbin sighed, stood up and trailed his way to the mess of limbs, that was curled up uncomfortably on the couch.

'Hyuk-ah?' He tried again, but nothing escaped the boy's mouth except for the angry puff. _He is such a baby,_ Hongbin cooed in his head, already bending down and touching lightly the youngers'  fallen on the forehead strands of hair.

Carefully, as if afraid to scare the youngest, Hongbin traced a finger down the brown strand: it was soft to the touch. He sighed quitely, touching the other one and marvelling at how despite all those years of dyeing his hair, the magnae kept his locks undamaged. _Fascinating._ He let another sigh and the puff of air caressed the younger's cheeks and eyes. The latter scringed them and turned away from Hongbin's preying hands.

Still sore. The visual thought. _What could turn the big baby sour in a matter of an hour?_

''Hyuk-ah, when we come back I am gonna play with you the League of Legends, arrasseo?''

No response, whatsoever.

''Isn't it what you were getting at..earlier?'' Hongbin said and bent again. This time close to the youngest ear. ''And for the record. Grown-up men don't get jealous.'' He whispered and his hot breath kissed the younger's sensitive earlobe, spreading it's warmth all the way down to his neck.

Hyuk squirmed at that as it seemed to work as that instant poor visual nearly collided with the solid chest of the magnae. Their noses practically inches away - so dangerously close...breaths mingled together.

''That's a joke!''

Hongbin stared at the yougest being so sincere in his exclamation. For what was worth it, he didn't mean to upset him more - simply to evoke some sort of a reaction. No way was he ever listening to N's advices.

''Alrig-'' The raven boy put his hands on Hyuk's shoulders for comfort but the youngest was having none of it.

''I am not jealous!''

Two olive-shaped eyes met a pair of furious chocolate ones and Hongbin was quite brutally pulled on top of Hyuk's body in an instant. His bushy 'hair' fell on magnae's face and covered it wholly.

Suddenly the room became so small and the both of men grew quiter.

The warm breath and the smell from the cherry gloss that Hongbin has applied before, hit Hyuk's nostrils in a sweet torture; his body became waxed immediately as he deeply enhaled the raven's youth fragrance: a peachy one, tinted with flowers aroma; a bit playful on the side but all the same mysterious. In mixture with Hongbin's skin it was like...was like... a girl's?!...

''Ah...'' Hyuk leaned in, his nose barely touching the contour of Hongbin's neck.

The visual froze. His whole body was tensed at the very strange and compromising situation he was, quite literally, dragged into. And his mind was refusing to process it. ''Hyuk-ah, what--..what--... are you doing?''

''Mhmhh...''

The magnae's hands gripped tightly at Hongbin's waist and the latter's dress skirt's got a bit skewed as a result. He nuzzled the tender skin again and closed his eyes. A little sigh escaped his mouth. 

_Is he in some kinda trance?_

''Hyuk--..'' Hongbin whispered, afraid of something that he had no idea of.

He shifted a bit and lifted his raven locks off the youngest face. ''Hyuk-ah, let me go and let's go out. The others are waiting and I haven't undone my hair yet, save for the make-up and the dress. Okay?'' The last part was pleading, seeing as he couldn't do much in this position, pressed completely to Hyuk's body under his vice grip.

The silence from the younger triggered Hongbin's senses and no way it was going to calm down his thumpering heart!

_Did he fall asleep on me? Just like that?!_

Hongbin took a liberty of chancing to get up but Hyuk's hands enclosed him even tighter, pulling Hongbin unbearably close.

''Nah, hyung, don't go--not now--want--'' _Apparently not._ Hyuk's hands travelled lower and then up again, letting go and then gripping again at the fabric of the dress. '' Yeonjoo-ah...--so pretty--...''

Hongbin's breath hitched. _What?!_

''Want y--...''

Somewhere in the distance the door has cringed and shut loudly, startling the pair of young men altogether and sending one of them on the floor, while the other was shaking his head vehemently at the sudden intrusion.

Hyuk rubbed his face hard, looking around the room, taking into the view and spotting his hyung on the floor with his _sleepy_ eyes. ''Oh, hyung!''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my gemstones.


End file.
